macbethfandomcom-20200214-history
Dapplewing
Dapplewing is a tall, muscular, sleek tortoiseshell she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc Dawnflower's Curse Dapplepaw does not formally appear in Dawnflower's Curse but is listed in the Allegiances. Her mentor is Foxbelly. Acornpelt's Past Dapplepaw is first seen padding away from a Clan meeting with Dawnpaw. Acornpaw thinks of how the two she-cats are inseparable. Later, when ShadowClan is on it's way, she and Dawnpaw are seen distracting the kits with a game. Beestar assigns her to guard the camp. When the Clan is planning an attack on ShadowClan, it is mentioned that everyone suspects Roachstep has a crush on her. She tells him no. Dapplepaw is later shown to be disappointed when she hears that she can't join the attack because she is guarding the camp. In the Journey of the Clans Arc Fallen Moon Dapplepaw is now a warrior with the name of Dapplewing. She is seen sharing prey with Poppyheart and Bramblefern. Later, she is forced by Larchtail to attack Poppyheart as a part of training. Dangerous Season Dapplewing does not formally appear in Cruel Season but is listed in the Allegiances. Cursed Family Dapplewing is assigned to a hunting patrol lead by Deershade. She is briefly seen stalking a robin. In the Rising Tide ''Arc ''Storming Current Dapplewing is first seen watching admiringly as Deershade practices battle moves. Later on patrol, Dapplewing picks up a scent and realizes it belongs to Ravenfur. She calls Dawnflower and Acornpelt to come check it out, but they're too late and Ravenfur has already gone. Instead, they come across Beestar and Larchtail. She and Dawnflower guard them while they wait for the others. For a moment she disappears, and when she returns she is hostile towards Dawnflower, who realizes that Beestar and Larchtail have threatened her to side with them. She is quickly saved by the others and returns to helping them. Dapplewing is part of the patrol searching for the runaway warriors, and angrily states that they must kill Beestar. When they cannot find any sign of them, she suggests searching ShadowClan territory, but her idea is rejected. Broken Clouds Dapplewing is part of the meeting with the rest of the Clan, strategizing how to kill Beestar. Deershade shocks everyone and confesses his love for her, but she turns him down, stating he had always rejected her. After some time she relents and the two become mates, excitedly going for a walk together. When Suntail's patrol attacks Dawnflower's patrol, Dapplewing and Deershade come and save them. Deershade is angry with the patrol, but Dapplewing soothes him and manages to calm him down. She then explains that they cannot journey with the patrol because they're guarding the territory. The two mates then pad away, bickering quietly. As Deershade is dying, he asks Acornpelt to tell Dapplewing that he loves her, and that he's sorry it took him so long to realize. She is later mentioned to be devastated by the news, and that she is expecting Deershade's kits. Before the battle against Beestar and his warriors, Dapplewing arrives to help, still grieving over Deershade. She promises to avenge his death. When Heronfang joins the battle patrol she says that surely they will win. Last Sunrise Dapplewing sadly tells Dawnflower that she misses Nightshine, who tells her that they all do. She then leads the battle patrol deeper into the woods, to somewhere they should have gone long ago. She explains that she has found a secret clearing where they can hide from Beestar's warriors. Acornpelt thinks to herself that Dapplewing is smarter than she's given credit for. That night, Dawnflower asks if any cat is willing to stand guard, and Dapplewing volunteers along with Mintpaw. While she's guarding the clearing, she scolds Mintpaw for playing around, and snaps that if he won't take his job seriously, he can go to sleep. In the Prophecy's Cry Arc Dangerous Night Acornpelt wakes up and is dismayed to find that Dapplewing is missing, and there is no scent trail. The group cannot find her after some searching, and Heronfang suggests that they just leave without her. Dawnflower orders him and Adderclaw to stay behind and search for her while the others hunt. When Rowanheart returns, Dawnflower first mistakes him for Dapplewing. Suddenly pawsteps thunder toward the clearing and Dapplewing bursts in, heavily bleeding. She gasps to look what she found, then collapses, dead, as Beestar had killed her. Later, she, along with Poppyheart, is mentioned by Jayfoot as being dead. The Lone Warrior After Heronfang is killed, Dawnflower wonders if she's mistaken or if she can see Deershade and Dapplewing's spirits standing over his body. Dapplewing joins Poppyheart, Heronfang and Deershade to guide Jayfoot to StarClan. In the Darkening Shadows Arc Darkening Shadows When the patrol reaches the Moonstone and dreams of StarClan, Dapplewing is among the warriors they see. Acornpelt wants to ask her why she led Beestar to them when they were in the woods, but decides against it. When the Dark Forest warriors offer to revive warriors for each of their stories heard, Dawnflower rejects the offer and Dapplewing glares at her. Building Storm The patrol manages to follow their first prophecy and Dapplewing's spirit congratulates them, then leaves them without their second clue. As Dawnflower lists off the names of those close to her that she's lost, she mentions Dapplewing. Final Legacy After Dawnflower dies, Dapplewing is among the StarClan warriors to greet her and Sandheart. Trivia * Vicky has confirmed that Dapplewing was pregnant when she died, but her kits were too young to be born in StarClan. * She has mistakenly been called Dappleheart. * She is Kate's favourite character. Character Pixels